cantarbriafandomcom-20200215-history
Silverknight05/Joshua Garathran
History Joshua Stefon Garathran, firstborn son of Lord Loreso Garathran, was born twenty years ago. Sickly and small, he was not expected to live. His parents named him Joshua, which, roughly translates from Celestial as "The Lord is our Salvation" partly as tradition, as many sons of Garathran received names based on the Celestial tongue. But he was also named Joshua as part of a prayer and bargain to whichever listening heavenly deity would hear, that should their son's life be spared, he would be dedicated to their cause. The child lived, though he continued to suffer ill health throughout his young life. His parents, eager to discover which of the pantheon had intervened on their son's behalf, sent messengers to numerous Temples to question the clergy on which god had listened to their prayer. But no one could offer an answer, and neither Loreso nor his wife or child received a vision hinting at the truth. Throughout his youth, Joshua continued to be small and weak, the runt of his blue-blooded litter. While at the time this meant he was behind even his younger siblings in learning how to ride and handle a blade and lance, it also meant he spent more time in the library, and more time in thought alone by himself. Painfully aware of his shortcomings as a fighter, a thing all Garathrans are expected to excel at, he tried to excel at his studies. A shy, quiet, pensive child, he was estimated by his tutors to possess no great genius like the sages and wizards of old, but they informed his parents he had a deep love of learning. He read every book on politics he could find, to the delight of his parents, who reasoned if he failed on the battlefield at least he would be a talented statesman. As he grew into his adolescent years, Joshua also began to learn Celestial, an interest sparked by his curiosity of the origins of his name. Under pressure to stand out from his younger siblings and distinguish himself among the Garathrans, he became more and more concerned as to his purpose in the world, and most importantly, what force, if any, had heard his mother and father's pleas. During this time, in an effort to live up to the nobility of his high name, he began to develope a self-cultivated sense of honor and justice that was guided by his own conscience, and the dictates of logic and common sense. Throughout this time the boy also spent a great deal of time visiting the various churches in New Haven, mostly churches of the good and neutral gods, in search of one that thought and felt as he did. He occasionally visited the temples of the dark faiths, the greatest of which was of Kalar. His welcome was especially cold there. As a weak and sickly boy. . .what use could he be to the goddess? He was not openly mocked; the Kalarites were too smart for that. But they spoke many backhanded compliments and sent clever, creeping insults to his young ears. He replied courteously, but left in despair, and went home to his family. The next couple of years were years of turmoil for young Joshua. As he began to mature physically, he also began to notice girls. They terrified him. Far from wishing to pursue a relationship with one, Joshua avoided then when at all possible; the giggling, whispering, flirting clusters of laced and frilled highborn girls, and the clingy, gold digging, commoners alike. He was wise for his age, and saw and understood much of the hypocrisy and foolishness that went on among the noble youth. The secret trysts and forbidden liaisons, the arranged marriages and scandalously concealed secret infidelities. He wished to distance himself from that way of life, and thus was determined to be as hopeless a suitor and lady's man as he could be. While at parties and feasts, Joshua occupied himself with a book, or engaged the more venerable guests in polite discourse, rather than socialize with the youth his age. As such he was often thought an outcast by his peers, but had the respect of his elders who appreciated his hunger for the wisdom their experience offered. His parents chaffed at this; as their firstborn son he was very much expected to marry well, preferably in such a way as to create an alliance with another house. Joshua, however, assured them that when the time came, he would choose a bride. And that, on his honor, both he AND his parents would approve the match. During the summer of his thirteenth year, Joshua visited a tourney held by his family, and met someone who changed his life forever. As was his wont, he was hanging back from the normal activities, reading a book under an old oak tree. He saw shadows on the ground, and looked up to see Jaslin, Viahan, and Geltor Fellavore, three older teenage boys of a rival family, and each twice as big as he was. He greeted them politely, and stood to exchange pleasantries, though he already knew the bullies by reputation. The three responded by mocking him and closing in about him in a threatening manner. And no matter how quickly or cleverly the clever youth spoke, he could not prevent the beating that was coming. The spoiled highborn thugs began to pummel the runty Garathan, blackening his eye, cracking lip, and covering him with numerous bruises. Shouting obscenities, and claiming the beat down was punishment for Garathran land purchase that cost their family money, the brutes did not see the comet of flame and ice until it hit them like a thunderbolt. A ten year old girl, short and slight of built, assaulted the bullies in a rage, wielding naked steel, plying the flat of her blade upon them with the strength and speed of a warrior many times her size. When all was over, members of three respective families were hurrying over as the bullies sprawled on the ground covered in thin, swollen welts. Joshua picked himself up, spitting out the last of his baby's teeth. Beside him, her own teeth barred, blue eyes glinting fiercely, short red hair tussled, and knuckles white as they gripped the hilt of her sword, Gwendolyn "Laterose" Brock, youngest daughter of old Grimbold Brock. As the Garathrans and Brocks arrived at the scene, they saw the parents of the Fellavore triplets approach as well. While not lords of their house, they were of high standing. The adults moved aside and spoke in fierce, hushed voices. After taking time to extract the truth from the children was a loud and noisy affair, all three sets of parents agreed to smooth things over and avoid a large scale incident. Joshua took one last look at the fiery little tomboy. He did not see her again for three years. Early in his sixteenth year, Joshua met Gwen again, under much more pleasant circumstances. They both happened to be at a ball sponsored by House Baldox, meant to foster good relations and a spirit of comradery amongst the city’s leadership. Joshua was surprised to see the Brock girl again, and upon asking learned Rose had been sent by her family to their small mansion in Newhaven, to learn “how to be a lady.” They exchanged pleasantries, and even danced at the insistence of Joshua’s mother activity Joshua could not accomplish to save his life. Eventually the time came for various members of the city’s upper crust to perform or give recitals, or orate. Rose was asked to read a Tellosic epic from an old set of rune parchment, a task at which she failed miserably. The girl left the ball in a shamed, sad fury, and only stopped when Joshua pursued her and called her name. He spoke with her, and she explained that she had always had a problem with reading; whenever she tried to read, she switched the letters backwards in her head. Joshua offered to help her work through the problem, and as a result the two spent much time together, though Joshua, mindful of appearances, made sure they were accompanied at all times, as he did not wish to instigate a scandal. In time, Gwendolyn became literate, and her athleticism and love of the outdoors rubbed off on her shy, reclusive companion, who became more outgoing and personable the more time he spent with her. He also became healthier, and due to a sudden growth spurt, taller and stronger as well. They took to sparring and hunting and horseback riding together, and became inseparable. Rose was the only girl Joshua truly felt comfortable around because he felt she was just “one of the guys”, and Joshua was the only boy Rose had ever met who didn’t pamper her or make passes at her. While it is certain their respective parents have noticed this friendship amd considered the potential it holds for the future, neither set has spoken to either of the young people; most likely still withholding their oppinions. What is known is that Joshua and Gwen are as solid and fast a pair of friends as ever Cantarbria has seen, and that Joshua's marked improvements in athletics and horsemanship are more due to Rose than his own upbringing. Joshua’s goals are to define himself by repairing the near bad relations started between Garathran and Brock caused by the scandal between Rose's brother Beric and Lady Tenareth. He is confident that his friendship with Gwendolyn, or Rose as she prefers to be called, and enough heroic deeds on their mutual parts will solidify the image of the two families as a team working together for the good of all. Also, he would like to prove that the rumors are false, and discover who is behind them. In the back of his mind, he realizes his parents likely consider Rose a possible wife for him, but does not truly love her, still thinking of her as just a good friend. Lastly, Joshua also seeks to discover which god saved his life as a newborn, and then ascend as high as he can in that god’s faith, hopefully bringing his or her church into a close and mutually beneficial alliance with his house. Recent Happenings As time has passed, Joshua did indeed begin to love Gwendolyn. But, due to her budding relationship with one Jacob Goldmane, his warm comradery with the Laterose has cooled to a casual friendship. Jacob was far more open and colorful in his expression of affection towards her, and Joshua, bound as he is by his honor and desire to keep above even a rumor of reproach, resolved to restrain his demonstrations of affection until an engagement could be declared. Gwen mistook this self control for a lack of love, however, and chose Jacob, a common sellsword, over Joshua. Rumors say there is no small amount of ill will between Jacob and Joshua because of this, and that they will likely remain enemies for quite some time. Personality, Goals, and Skills As the heir to mighty House Garathran, Joshua is known to carry himself with a stern, implacable dignity. While at times his emotionally reserved nature make him seem uncaring, it is to those who know him a mark of self control and discipline. Like a strong young stallion, he is proud and fierce, and perhaps too ready to avenge slights to his and his family's honor. At his core, however, he is a compassionate and caring man who realizes justice must be tempered with mercy, and pride with humility. Like many, he realizes the city's highborn must place aside their differences and unite if they are to survive what he believes to be an inevitable final war with Astarot. It is to his sorrow that his efforts to personally contribute to this unity between Tellos and the Icehaveners by marrying Gwendolyn Brock has failed. Most believe he will never forgive the cocky Jacob Goldmane for his role in thwarting the marriage alliance. Joshua's goals have now turned to strengthening the already considerable ties between his family, the Garathrans, and House Baldox, their closest ally. He has begun a romance with Aimee Baldox, and plans to approach Lord Edmund and her parents on the matter of her hand soon. He has also begun researching the significance of several Korlarnite items found during his venture to the edge of the Black Wastes, and the possibility of incorporating the principle's of the Martyred King's faith into his own life. The son of Loreso is considered among the more dangerous warriors in the city. Skilled at mount and blade, he fields considerable competition in the yearly tournaments, placing high in both the joust and melee events. As if this was not enough, he is also a skilled martial artist, and is as dangerous with his hands as with a lance. He has also begun to learn the finer points of politics and diplomacy, as his destiny will require him to wield his tongue with as much grace as his sword. Journals *Daily Journal